1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
An optical PCB is a PCB that can transmit information using optical signals. Many optical PCBs include an insulated substrate, a printed circuit layer formed on a surface of the substrate, a solder resist layer applied to the printed circuit layer, and light waveguides positioned on the solder resist layer. The surface of the printed circuit layer will be uneven because of conductive traces. As such, the surface of the solder resist layer, on which the light waveguides are positioned, will not be flat, which makes it difficult to precisely position the light waveguides.
What is needed therefore is an optical PCB addressing the limitations described.